ReAscension
by Christopher Taylor
Summary: A demon finds a new path into the light by being forgiven by God, after he loses everything. Now, he is reborn as an angel, but what kind exactly? What new purpose does he have now? Has he actually risen up, or simply fallen lower than before?


The Pursuit of Happiness. Every man's dream, whether good or evil, innocent or destructive. Humans will seek it for as long as they can, laying out their entire lives to see the end where they will be most happy. Others manage to obtain it in the middle of their lives, and some never see that kind of light, no matter how much they work, no matter how much they stay within the common good, no matter how much they _pray_ for it. Humans aren't the only ones though, that wish to satisfy that hunger, need, and drive for this, Happiness. Angels do it out of nature; it's what they were built for. Demons seek it with a more... **_vicious_**... sort of undertaking. We seek it through death, destruction, thievery, deceit, blight, and abandonment. We seek it for ourselves and no one else. If we join a group, it's for a common cause, but in the end we always have our own interests in why. Who we are is defined by what we become, what we cling to after we awaken in darkness and torture. Some are animalistic, some are spiritual, some are mechanical, and some are just Hellish. As for me, I claimed the mechanical side of the world, with a hint of animalicity. However, we can all become human, and thrive in the human world, with a catch. It is obvious that we are demons, because we hone our own version Sin's Curse Mark. They show up like tattoos, depending on what form the demon is of. Animalistic Demons tend to have tattoos of the animal they are most like. Spiritual demons prefer glyphs and script writings. Mechanical demons like tribal designs or motherboard designs. And the Hellish... we prefer to stay away from and don't tend to notice how they look in human form...

My Sin's Curse Mark is upon my right arm, my entire right arm. Finger tips to shoulder blade, tribal pattern ensues across right arm and reaches down to my fingers where they end sharply, like claws. Humans always ask me about them, but I simply turn my nose and go about my business. And my business was through all the antics of crime. If it is appropriate to say, I was a crime lord. I may not look it, being as young as I seem, but time to demons is almost like time for **Him**. In my time, my birthed time, I started as a petty thief, scrounging around for the few morsels you could find in the Inn back corners and alleyways. I died in the hands of murder and wanted revenge. I went through Hell and back again to get back into this world, and I sought my revenge. And when I found my murderer, I cut off his right arm, just as he had done to me. But as time moved on, I slowly found my key and silver lining, or at least, for a demon that is. I immediately climbed in ranks within a thieves' guild, followed up with captaining my own ship on the high seas, then immigrating to the New World where smuggling things were prime interest…

Time grew on and crime grew on. Together and one, like the Earth and the Air. And soon, I had everything. Everything anyone could imagine, legal or not. Money, Power, Property, Comforts, Women, and so much more, I know I had it all. I had everything right in the palms of my hands! Everything! But I decided to give it all away… I don't know why I did it, but I did. It was all for her. Her name… escapes me for some reason, but I know it was for her. I didn't know I gave it all away either, till it was too late. She just captivated me so much; I don't understand what came over me. For once, I actually tried to hide my crime lord title. I took note of her all the time, before I tried to approach her, I didn't understand what was drawing me to her. It made me afraid, and fear drives many to destroy that fear. But I didn't do that, no, I managed to get enough courage and "bump" into her, playing as if she looked like someone familiar, though she did not know me in the least bit. Amazingly, even though demons are especially influential, she did not fall for it. Instead I went with an all together foreign tactic. She had her hands full trying to get coffee and certain things for her work, so I offered help. At first she rejected my help, but I insisted that I had nothing better to do, and she believed me and took my help. Help, a demon _helping _a human, of all things that could have been done... After I...helped her... I invited her to lunch if she had a break, and she gladly accepted it. Something weird swept over me when I heard you accept it, I don't know what it was, and I've never felt it before, not in all my years. I took it in and went about my way on doing what I normally do, not ever thinking about what had happened till it was time to meet with her again.

After our first meeting, we started seeing each other more often. More often than not. I became slightly paranoid, knowing of the enemies I have and those I have yet to acknowledge as enemies, I made sure that no one would disturb me or her in our times together. Slowly and surely, so got glimpses of what I do, how I do it, what I have, and what I am. She didn't care, oddly enough, though I assume she just thought I was using creative description to describe myself, but it was all true. Later in... Our relationship I guess you can call it... I discovered she was of Christian religion. I only knew of them from the crusades, but she seemed happy about her belief. Years went by and we managed to stay together, and she asked me if we would marry. This was something that worried me, as I was a demon. The church does not go well with demons who try to preside in it. I said that it wasn't the right time yet, though I will keep in mind. And I did keep it in mind...

All my work, all my money, all my power, all my possessions, and my entire status I gave up for her. I lost what most would have considered _everything_ for her, because now she was my everything. And I was about to even give up my demon-hood, until I truly lost everything. On July 27, the night of a Lunar eclipse, she was raped and murdered in her house while I was out, looking for a wedding ring to present to her and to propose. The rage that filled my entire being when I saw her there after I entered her house, her clothes ripped from her body and blood pooling around her. I ran out, not caring to call for help or authorities to make her body decent and hold a normal search for the criminal, oh no, I wanted to make this person suffer worse than what Hell could offer. Ha! Hell would be paradise compared to what I was about to do. I searched with the help of those who still laid loyal to me despite giving up my high status, and for several months got nowhere. However, demons know the smell of blood, it's almost infatuating for demons, and she once cut herself in front of me. I knew what her blood smelled like, each person was different, and while I was out one time, not thinking about the entire ordeal, I smelled it. I could practically taste it. I disgusted me so much, I wanted to vomit, but I followed it. I trailed it all the way to an alley, back behind a bar. It was dusk, so the light was getting dim. It smelled badly of bile and alcohol, but in the far back, a man was there, trying to get into a drunken girl's pants. I walked up, and he turned to look, but then took no interest in me. I continued the scent, eventually passing them until I noticed the scent was getting weaker. I walked back, and stopped to the man, and her blood was stained on his hands, rhetorically speaking.

"You..." was all I could muster, a single word before rage started consuming me again.

"Yeah? What about me?" he said, turning around and the drunk girl puked to the side. She obviously was influenced in drinking more than she could handle on purpose, because she passed out after coughing a little saliva out of her lungs. He looked at me like I was a normal human being, until I opened the darkness to him, and opened his eyes to the real outlook of life.

My arm, my right arm with all its tattoos, burned away from the fingertips up to the shoulder, turning to floating ash as it climbed up. And soon, my arm was completely gone at the shoulder. The guy stared at me, going absolute pale though he began to laugh, thinking he had one too many drinks as well, telling himself that he had too much to drink and he was drunk. From the space that would be where my arm connected to my shoulder, a gear like object with spiked teeth arced out and closed. It began to spin and more gears began to arc out, curved spikes climbed forward like snakes, and a spiral gear curved slowly from the shoulder blade. The spiral gear curved out into a metal, razor toothed wing, and the spikes and other gears clicked and crunched to form a nightmarish clawed-gauntlet. The four talons of the gauntlet were like serrated daggers, a spiked gear held on to the wrist, and a blade shown from the back of the elbow. I moved it lifting my hand so I can see it again with my very own eyes and I clenched my talon fist, making it click, creaked, and sheared as it adjusted and the gears moved together and the spikes rubbed together. The man was now attempting to pray to his god but only I would answer him...

"Hope that Hell will show you mercy when it tortures you for a lifetime, because I will not for twice as long!" I yelled in ultimate spite and he screamed, though no one could hear it in the slip space of shadow that hid both of us. The things I did to him were indescribable, I cringe thinking about it now. Hell would hire me to torture beings in that sort of fashion if it knew what I had done. And in the end his suffering ended for a mere second when he finally died. I wasn't satisfied, not in the least bit. I should have been there to stop him; I should have been there to protect her...

Protect her? A demon? I must have gone completely mad then, thinking of protecting a human being from something I would have found entertaining. But whatever that feeling was, whatever it was that made me change my perspective of things, it was still there, and I longed for it. I don't know why...

I roamed the city; alone, ashamed, deprived of everything... Everything. I had nowhere to go, no one to go to, and nothing to look forward to until my end. And my end was almost what I sought. I tried to gain back what I had given up, but in the end it just felt like nothing. Time slowed and days and nights felt so long and agonizing, at least that's how it felt, and I hated every slow second of it. In the end I just felt worse than I was before. Nothing could replace what I had with her. It was the anniversary of her death that I chose to make mine as well, I wanted to no longer exist and that's what I would attempt to do. As I had done my wandering, I passed by a Cathedral every time. It was the church that she had her funeral at, and I passed by almost once a week. This time, I tried to enter the grounds in the middle of the night by hopping over the gate. Almost immediately my head felt like it was burning, my heart felt like it would explode and my skin began sear as I was upon holy ground and I was an unholy trespasser. I withheld against the pain for as long as I could, pushing onward to the doors of the Cathedral. The gargoyles on the edges of the roof were looking down on me and growling, doing their duty to guard the church but I pressed on. They climbed down from their stands and followed me in as I pushed the doors open. I guess someone forgot to lock the doors; else they should have been locked. The gargoyles stood by the doorway as I walked inside, I dared not look at them. The aisle between the pews was large but I stayed in a straight line, following it all the way to the altar, where a table of candles was lit. Above it, the cross of the crucifixion stood up and behind that, stained glass windows glowed in the full moon light of Mary with a child in her hands and angels around her. If my body, inside and out, didn't feel like it was being burned by red hot iron and then dunked in nearly frozen water and back again, I would most likely appreciate such art and splendor. But I was on the verge of screaming and spilling my guts the pain was becoming so immense. No, I wasn't on the verge, not anymore, I was screaming. I was screaming to the ceiling, screaming to sky, screaming to heaven for death. A god so unforgiving that he would let someone with such a kind heart and soul endure such a horrible act would surely bring me to non-existence. I screamed and cursed and yelled so much, I'm surprised no one came to stop me. I waited, the pain screaming in my head and body, and then I heard the midnight bells ring. Clouds slowly creped across the moon, making a shadow climb up the stained glass window. Above the glass, I noticed there was an angel with a sword, though I just noticed this because of the shadow crawling up. When the shadow reached the top, a cold breeze stirred in the sanctuary. The candles blew out instantly and the pain grew more intense. A holy figure was entering the place, and it was making me very nervous. I've never been face to face with an angel before, and it seemed I was about to meet one now. A holy blue ball of light came from the door, passed over me and climbed upward to the statue of the angel. It touched its heart and then disappeared into it. It began to quiver and shook and then it moved. I was awe as I saw it crack and shift, blue light bleeding from those very cracks and through its eyes. It cascaded down slowly, and landed on one knee making no sound at all, despite being made of stone. Its head rose and looked at me, and then it lunged forward. It clasped me by one hand on the neck and rose me up. My neck being burned from the holy aura coming from the hand and the rest of me was just in pure pain. It glared at me as I coughed and wheezed under its grip. All I could do was hold on to its arm to make sure my head didn't come clean off, which was simply under instinct.

"Why have you entered the Holy House of the Father, unholy one?" she said, her voice echoing and rattling the entire building in an ancient language known by angels and demons alike. Her sword now came to my throat and I held still.

"In the name of the Lord God, answer me!" she commanded and held her sword back a little to strike me, and those words forced my own out of my mouth. I had no control and I did not know why again. Seems that I didn't know a lot at the time...

"I'm here to claim my end!" I responded back in the same ancient language. My accent was a little off, but that's what happens when you spend year above Hell.

"I'm through with all this. I lost everything and I want to just end this suffering..."

"You will suffer forever for your sins... that is the way that you have chosen."

"I know. I've already endured that suffering and I manage to come back like all the rest. This suffering is different, it's just... indescribable!"

"It is the loss of love," she said, the word so foreign it had its own taste.

"Love?"

"Her time was up, shortened by a man's lust. She is now in heaven, where all others like her reside..."

I cursed. "I wish I could see her again..." I looked away, the pain no longer bothering me, though my neck kind of itched as the burning flesh began to blacken.

She lowered her blade and released me. I hit the ground hard and my neck suddenly began to cool, but still burned from pain. I coughed and spat a few times before and forced myself to look up in wonder. Why had she let me go? Why did she not end my existence? More questions followed until she began to mumble something. Her eyes were closed and she was saying words, but I could not hear them. Soon, I realized, she was praying. What for though...

She ended her prayer and waited, her eyes still closed. I began to stand up, though my muscles ached from intense pain that was now numbing my whole body. I was shaking and losing my balance. But I managed to right myself upright, though I still leaned to one side and nearly fell every now and again. Time again went slowly on and I was about to walk out of the church and find a place to go hang myself, despite knowing that it would only bring me back down to Hell, she opened her eyes and looked upon me. She was immensely taller than me, though she was a statue and built that way. It was still pretty intimidating. Her wings opened up and her sword pointed at me, but in a non-threatening way. I still flinched though, simply out of instinct.

"The Lord has offered you a second chance, out of my recommendation. It's the only time you will ever get this chance for a renewed life. Otherwise, I will send you to the oblivion you want."

"A second chance? A renewed life? What are you talking about!?" I asked, now speaking in today's language. She sighed and shook her head.

"I have asked the Lord God if he would forgive you of your sins and share his love with you, even though you are one of those who have fallen into despair. It will mean you will no longer be recognized as a demon and you will not need to suffer anymore. Though I know you want to see her, I cannot make any promises if you follow through with this path that is given..."

She spoke today's language as well, which would have surprised me if I wasn't busy making a choice. I looked down and thought about my options... I could choose oblivion, I mean, that's what I wanted in the first place... However, if there's even the slightest chance to see her again...

"I don't know. I came here to end my existence 'cause I don't have her anymore. But there's a chance that I can see her again?"

"Again I cannot make promises... The Lord works in mysterious ways and if it his will, then you will see her again."

"That gives me hope... which is odd for me to say. I don't know what hope feels like. But I assume it is this..."

She crossed her arms and glared, like she was impatient but I knew she was smiling on the inside at my quirkiness.

"... I'll take on this option of renewed life."

"Are you sure? Before you can obtain this renewed life, you must pass a test. If you fail, you will be back to as you were. If you pass, you will gain that renewed life, for a price..."

"Okay, I still want to go with that choice. So what do I have to-?"

At once, the blade the angel was holding hit my right into my chest. I could feel it breaking my body down as the holy power crawled inside me. My veins glowed with holy power and I began to lift off the ground. It burned intensely and I screamed and felt like I was emitting fire from my mouth. My whole body actually began glow and that glowing turned to fire and I was burning. Soon, the flames stopped burning me and I just hung there watching myself flare with fire. And then, the fire shot to the ground and disappeared. I fell to the ground. Hard. It hurt. A lot. And I hit my face on the tiled floor. I reached to my mouth, because I felt something. I looked at what I touched and it was red. It was blood.

"What..." I realized I had to breathe for once, being not really alive has its advantages, but I was out of breath, "What did you do to me?"

"You are now human. Or, for the most part, pardoned of your past sins. Look at your arm..."

I looked at my right arm, and it was gone! I had lost my right arm when I was killed and now I'm alive again, it's gone again. Seems like living again had its own price...

"So, I am human now?"

"Basically. That's about all I can call it I guess. Anyways, your test will consist of an act that is worthy of God. Even if you haven't heard, God doesn't care for acts of kindness because humans are all sinful. But you have been pardoned of your past sins, and do not abuse that. However, one act that God will find worthy of him will give you the chance of renewed life. You have unlimited time unless you commit a sin..."

"So that is all?" I said, painfully as my muscles were all sore and my missing arm was bothering me. It was weird to be human again...

"That is all. Farewell and God be with you..." she said before going back up to her stand and leaving the body of the statue.

"Amen," I replied, naturally as if it never occurred to me that I was once a demon. The sun immediately rose and made the glass glow. I realized what time it was, as the priests started walking into the sanctuary, but I managed to get out of sight and leave the area before they could know what happened. I walked around the neighborhood for bit, holding the space that was my arm. I was surprised that it was gone. It was just... off. I walked awkward and leaned to one side. I managed to get to a park somehow, I don't know how though, it's weird how I end up finding where I go. I found a bench in front of a tree and sat down, still clutching my missing arm. I sat down and thought about what I could do for an act that would please God. I thought it over for the longest time, but I could find nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was so different now, but not really. I don't know, all I did know is-

"Hello, mister..."

I looked to where the sound came, and saw a little girl. Big round eyes looked up at me in curiosity and her small body swayed back and forth in a youthful motion. I raised an eyebrow and wandered where this girl's mom was and why she wasn't here with her...

"Hello?"

"Where is your arm?" she said, going back and forth on her heels.

"It..." I thought I would make fun with this, "I made it disappear."

"Really?" she asked, stopping her movement, obviously not believing me.

"Yeah, do you want me to make yours disappear?" I said with a smile. It was a playful lie, so don't judge me about lying to a child. She shook her head and I just laughed. It was cute how she worried that I would actually make her arm disappear. Cute? Wait... I must still be out of my mind. Demons don't find things "cute". Although, I wasn't a demon anymore. It was interesting how new emotions and feelings came about me now that I wasn't driven by darkness. In fact, if it were more realistic, it more that I was in balance. I wasn't evil anymore, but I wasn't good either. It's just something I began to think about, and the little girl saw that in my face.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?" was my reply, forgetting the girl was there on the first place, "oh, um, nothing. I'm fine."  
Again, she was skeptic about what I say. Children her age are better off agreeing about things than questioning them. She had to a questioner however, and she pushed me to tell as best she could. I kept my mouth shut. She eventually gave up on the matter and move on to something else. What drove this girl to me was beyond my general knowledge.

"I'm hungry... Can you buy me something?"

I was surprised to hear a child ask a stranger with one arm to buy her something to eat.

"Don't you have a parent with you? Ask them." I said, a little rudely but she shouldn't be asking poor little me for food.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting in the house. I left so I don't get between them or hear them..."

I was surprised a girl her age would be able to do such a thing, find a man with one arm in a park, and ask him for food. I was just becoming more and more surprised it seems...

"Well, too be honest, I would buy you some food, but I don't have any money on m-"

I was reaching in my pocket as I spoke to pull out empty cloth. However, I touch paper that oddly felt like currency. I pulled it out and found a ten dollar bill in my hand.

"Okay then, let's go find something for you to eat..."

I got up and began to walk. She reached up and grabbed my only hand. I stopped, looked down to her to see a large smile, and I kept walking on, looking for something for her to eat. We walked out of the park and to a sidewalk next to rundown buildings. I never realized I was in a bad part of town. We still walked on, passing the homeless and lost, and finally managed find a roaming hot dog stand after walking for about half an hour. I asked her what she wanted and she told him exactly what she wanted. He said it was five dollars per hot dog, so I got my own as well. I gave him the ten dollar bill and we went along our way. She munched on her hot dog, while I was still contemplating on what I could do that would be ideal to God for my renewed life. Along the way, me and the little girl somehow ended up helping random people that I didn't know and some of whom she didn't know. Why she helped them, I did not know, but she managed to make me work along with her. In the end, it seemed that nothing was still good enough, no matter how I had helped around.

It was already towards the end of the day, and I was worn out. I had used this body too much by working it out on odd jobs, but the little girl seemed to drag me on ever forth. The sun was low in the horizon, but the buildings that were in front of it were already causing a great shadow. I sighed as we were walking on further, my feet hurting a lot. We managed to reach a crosswalk and we waited our turn to walk over. The little girl was growing impatient, but she waited just like me. When the light turned red for the cars and the figure of the man showed on the sign, we began to walk but I suddenly stopped. Something flashed over me and I was paralyzed for a moment. I didn't what it was; I just knew this feeling before. The girl continued to walk on, and then turned to face me. She yelled something my way, but I didn't hear it. I saw lights coming toward her. I looked at the street and saw a car speeding up to get across. I tried to move but my legs were weak, she still yelled at me. Time was moving too slowly for me to understand anything of which she said. I forced my legs to move physically and mentally. I ran to her and then pushed her out of the way, which somehow got her to touch the edge of the other side walk. I must have had more strength than I thought but it was the last of it. I felt the car hit me at God knows what speed and then the ground. In a small moment, I went from looking at the ground with no feeling at all to looking right at my own body. I looked at the girl, who was already running towards me to see if I was okay. People got out of their cars and came out of their houses to know what that was. The victimizer was already gone; it was a hit and run. It seemed that now I was out of time because I had wasted my body and still didn't seem to have done something to earn this "renewed" life. I felt like the angel had lied to me as the paramedics had took my body away and the little girl was being taken home by the police. The road was closed to take more evidence, but everyone still managed to leave. It was now dusk and I was still standing there. I didn't know what to do now. Nothing really changed other than my spiritual body left the physical. I was waiting now, to go somewhere. I didn't know where at the time, so I looked down at my hands and wondered…

"What the…?!" I said as I noticed my other hand was there. It wasn't gone anymore. It was there, though with the same tattoo marks as before.

"I don't understand. It was gone before, why is it here now?" I said aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"It is there because your spirit never loses its entity. A physical body can lose pieces, but a soul can never be broken. It can only be poisoned or tainted. Your arm never really left you when you were made physical once again."

It was an angel that answered me. The same angel who met me at the church, though she wasn't stone, she was light. Her wings were Holy blue and her gown pure white. A gold and platinum armored top hung on the shoulders above a golden belt that held her Holy blade. She wasn't just some angel, she was an archangel.

"But this mark. Its Sin's Mark. How can it still be there if I was forgiven of my past sins?"

"A soul is also like a stone. Sinful acts are like a chisel, and the sin's are forever engraved upon that stone. You can never be truly rid of your sins, only forgiven. As you are, or were, a demon."

"I guess that makes sense..." I said solemnly, I had thought I had been rid of its horrific memories, but one by one they hit me with full force, "So did I do something that pleased your god? I did so many things to help out that little girl and whoever she helped out, surely they were the reasons I didn't need to be of that world anymore..."

"No. Those are not the reasons why," she said, looking down on me like I was worthless but she quickly changed her tone to something more soothing, saying, "It was the fact you had chosen to risk your life over hers, despite the fact that you didn't want to move to save her. Your demon side still wishes to do what it pleases, which bothers us greatly. However, our Lord has offered you forgiveness and now, a new life ahead of you. Are you prepared to receive the Lord your God's blessings, my child?"

Although I wanted to comment on her "my child" part, I kept my thoughts closed and replied silently and calmly, "Yes."

A heavy wave hit me from above and I was practically forced to kneel down, though I know nothing was there. The archangel drew her sword and walked towards me. I looked down, not wanting to see what was going to happen, and also my head was just as heavy as my body. She took her sword, held it with the handle at her waist and the blade facing the sky, and closed her eyes to say a short prayer. Taking the sword she touched bother shoulders, like a king knighting a soldier. I felt the warm light, instead of searing fire, that emitted from the sword. She sheathed her blade, took my chin up by her fingers and touched my forehead, making the cross mark upon it saying, "You are now given a second life, a Holy life, in which you will serve under Heaven and under the name of God. You will become an angel, and do what is righteous and upon God's eternal will. This symbol upon your head is a symbol of your agreement, stating you will follow under God at all costs or you will endure punishment more harsh than what you have received before, for that is fair in His eyes..."

At this I gulped and couldn't imagine something worse than enduring Hell. Though, there a lot of things that couldn't be worse than enduring Hell, so what could be worse than enduring Hell? This I did not dare find out.

"Now, we need a new name, for which angels shall call you and demons will curse you. It must be something no one knows of, so that those who once knew you cannot hunt you down and bring you down with them again. You are no longer who you were before, but are now born again. What will your new name be?"

"You mean I actually get to choose?"

She nodded, though raised a brow at me. I thought quickly to myself, wondering what in God's name I could be called in front of angels and not recognized by demons. It was hard, but I think I found something from a fond memory I had, of her.

"Xahiel. Though it was completely made up, she said that was the name of her guardian angel that she's had when she was five..."

"If that is the name you wish to go by, then Xahiel, you are here by deemed worthy of begin called, an angel. Rise up with wings of light and accompany me to your new haven."

I swore I heard wind chimes jingle somewhere, but there was no wind. Light from behind me came evident and my body went from heavy to light. I got up and then floated in the air, my body was tensing up, as if it was trying to release something, something from inside. It cause me to curl up as I began to rise up in the air and the light grew brighter. All at once, something released from behind me, and I felt something attached to my back. I looked over and bright white wings of light were there. The light filled me with hope, happiness and optimism. Just the wings themselves filled me with Holy power. I began to lower to the ground and the light faded from my wings.

"However, your wings will be ashened by the fiery pits of Hell from which you have came from, and your wings will be clouded from light, though light will still cast through," she said afterwards.

And she was right, my wings were changing color fast. From my shoulder blade on, the color of the feathers darkened quickly, going from white to brown to nearly black. Speckled dots of white remained, but my wings were almost completely black with a hint of brown. It saddened me a little that my wings could not remain white, but I was confident I could change that fact. They didn't need to be white for me to feel those things. The archangel flew off, and I followed her, taking my first flight with my own wings. It was wonderful to feel the air pass by me without effort. Again, I swore I heard wind chimes but it left my mind as I concentrated on the archangel and not the sounds around me.

It was the start of a new life, a new beginning. I, Xahiel, am now an angel, and will work for good instead of evil, will work under justice instead of chaos, know I will have true allies and not temporary ones with selfish goals and intentions, and now I was able to go to Heaven to be with her. To see her again, and to show her I was an angel would brighten her up right away. I was sure I would see her when I entered Heaven.

But to my surprise, I was completely off in my own head compared to the dark cruel world of reality...


End file.
